petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swords of Bastille
Ultimately text based! Instructions So I wanted to try and make something really good without the use of sprites etc., so I started just brainstorming something fun to play, easy to interact with and I'm hoping this is it. So you go around by going on the map and can do lots of stuff. You can do missions, quests, and you choose your side. Play Magic. Fight melee. Both. (It's recommended you play both) You can buy items and study to find new spells. Not to mention you can buy a cauldron and brew stuff. You can try and capture monsters and transfer them from good to bad. In other words, like Pokemon. Capture a Monster by getting its loyalty to zero, then train it! As you complete quests and missions you will gain stuff like gold, XP, and brewery ingredients. Also sign up for a bank and keep your valuables so if you are defeated you can keep them. this and much more so it will take time Changelog So heres how far i have made on my own, well none much but here are the plans Version 1.0.0 (unfinished) *The big start Will have a range of items,weapons.etc. in the shop. Will create missions 1-1_1-3 An in built inventory. Will make some enemies, and maybe one boss. It will have a range of armour and have a Map with the following: Temple, Barracks, City, Bazaar, Home etc. Version 1.0.1 *Major Update (hopefully) Will add lots more weapons and spells, and banks available. Missions 2-1_2-3 added. Add cauldrons and provide a few missions rewarding ingredients. Version 1.0.2 *Minor update Will add companions, a few capturable monsters. Future Plans So now I need to just do that to do list ↑. then i will work on saving the progress. Videos and Screenshots Hmmm, good question. Download *UNFINISHED VERSION 1.0.0 Okay theres nothing special about this, but this is just a bit of an idea, to get comfortable with. But really, dont estimate the game by this small slice of it *'ALL NEW!'-Gameplay demo 1 I made this so people can see a bit of what the Swords of Bastille MAY look like. -Features- *7 different enemies, they change every time. *5 different moves when fighting (Smash,Stab,Block,Slash and enchanted move-most powerful) *If you run out of SP or HP you die. *Random generated award when you kill an enemy. *When you see an enemy you can Attack it, hide or run away. Notes The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © <2013> Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. IMPORTANT *So, guys. The Swords of Bastille probably won't be contaning a sprite anytime soon. *If this game really gets on board and people really like this game and talk about what they achive on the game (so it becomes like MINECRAFT BIG, in the petit computer world) I really will start a new wiki all about The Swords of Bastille. *If you have ideas always buzzing up to you about this game, just post a comment with the title Ideas board and write your thoughts below, edit them when you get more ideas. Some will be noted down by me. *Releasing an edited version will mean you will have to email all links to me first. updation box This is just a little place which shows how progress is going when downloads aren't available *Alpha 1.0.0* So while everyone is hating the unfinished version, this is what I've done: *Fixed home bug (where if you go up at the top the cursor vanishes,?)] *Added date and time at bottom screen] *Added a main screen] *working on a help file] *Working on adding stuff in the shop] *Working on mission 1-1 (day in the barracks)] Credits Bunmi2002 - Creator *''' Helping will be a huge help, whatever you do. Please if you want to make this game a reality, get on your email and email bunzdavies@hotmail.co.uk now!' ''Thanks - Bunmi2002 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Work in Progress